The Burning Touch of Passion
by Yuuhi
Summary: Seventeen years after Miaka's departure, Tasuki finally found his true love in one cold night. As he falls deeply in love, he finds himself getting more than he originally bargained for as well...
1. Chapter 1

:: Chapter 1 ::  
  
Tasuki staggered along the rough terrain in the mountains. He burps as he walks and he sways about, looking as if he was about to fall any moment. It was obvious that the Suzaku seishi had too much of a drink. Yet he still has a bottle of unfinished sake held by his right hand. It was getting late and the sky was dark. In fact, it is dark. Tasuki smiled faintly to himself as old memories came back to his mind. It had been a long time... He wondered how the others are...  
  
Tasuki threw his head up and downed another mouthful of sake. Then it happened. A sharp piercing scream through the cold night air. Interrupted, Tasuki nearly choked on his sake as the liquid splashed rudely on his throat. It hurts. Then there were laughter of men and yes... tearing of clothes. Tasuki felt an outburst of rage within him. He doesn't know what's happening but he just could not control his anger. Those men, are simply ruining the 'reputation' of all men! They could have gone to a brothel...  
  
Without another word, Tasuki ran towards the direction of the screams and saw four men surrounding a half-naked girl who had already been knocked out cold. The men turned as Tasuki moved too loudly for them not to notice his existence at all. They attacked.   
  
Though drunk, Tasuki's reflexes was still great as ever. At least still better than the clumsy men's reflexes. Tasuki smashed his bottle of sake on the head of one huge men and he fell backwards, head bleeding badly. The man's companions yelled something undesirable at Tasuki and it doesn't do well to appease the orange-haired bandit-king. Whipping out his tessen, Tasuki twist one round and screamed, "REKKA!!!!! SHINNEN!!!!!!!"   
  
The flames missed the men, or rather, Tasuki let it miss them. But it was enough for the men. They were in too much shock. Dragging their injured companion, they escaped as fast as they could. It was only this moment when Tasuki calmed down.  
  
Tucking his precious tessen back into his back-belt, he walks over slowly to the unconscious girl. He's suddenly much sober. Maybe it was the fight which did it. Oh well. Tasuki looked at the girl. She looks pretty young, around sixteen or seventeen years old. She had beautiful long flowing blonde hair. Tasuki frowned. Blonde hair? This kind of reminded him of a guy he disliked distinctively. Nevertheless, Tasuki carried her in his arms and took her back to Mt. Reikaku, his bandit lair.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tasuki is not a happy man. Once he had managed to settle the girl down in an extra room, questions buzzed around him.  
  
"Chief, what happened to that girl?"  
  
"Chief! Who is she?! Oh man, she's gorgeous!!!"  
  
"Chief! Did you... do that to her?!"  
  
"Chief!!! Wow!!! You just did a heroic act again!!!"  
  
"Chief!!! Did you do it with her?!"  
  
"Chief! How is she related to you?!"  
  
Tasuki was tired and most irritated at the nonstop questions thrown at him. Besides, it sounded quite rude and personal. Slapping his hands on the table, Tasuki yelled, "Hey hey hey!!! First of all, I don't know her at all and I have no relations with her at all!!!! I merely saved her from some thugs, okay?! Secondly..." Tasuki's face blushed at what he's going to say next, "I didn't do it with her! I don't even know her! Well, that's enough for now!" Without waiting for his men's response, Tasuki ran back to his room, face beet red. He stopped short when he came to a certain room. The girl's room. He heard soft sobbings from within. Curiosity allowed him to push open the doors gently and entered the room quietly. Tasuki was very much near the girl when she suddenly noticed a towering shadow over her. She whirled around and widened her eyes when she saw Tasuki. She opened her mouth and was about to scream when Tasuki clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh!! I'm not a bad guy!" Tasuki whispered, "In fact, I saved you from those idiots who tried to hurt you."  
  
Hearing that, the girl's blue eyes softened and she became slightly relaxed. But she did not let her guard down totally. Tasuki understood. He let go of his hand. Weird. Now plus the blue eyes, she really reminded him of that guy he dislikes again.  
  
"Now, what is your name and where do you live? I have to know so that I can send you home." Tasuki asked as he sat down on the bed beside the girl. Hearing what Tasuki just asked, she broke down into sobs again. Tasuki got nervous at that. He could never deal with tears, especially those coming from females.   
  
// Geez... why do I always have this kind of luck with women? First Miaka, now this girl whom I don't even know! //  
  
"I... My name is Aoi. I was going to the capital alone to find a relative of mine to put me up because my parents had just passed away and I have no one else..." Aoi broke down again.  
  
Tasuki was silent for a moment. The next thing which came out of his mouth was totally irrelevant and stupid.  
  
"I thought Aoi is a guy's name?"   
  
Aoi looked up at Tasuki and she laughed uncontrollably. Tasuki forced a laugh too, and it sounded rather unnaturally.   
  
"My parents thought I was a boy at first. Actually, they were so crazy about having a son that they named me before I was even born. But the name stuck even though it was later revealed that a daughter has been born to them." Aoi explained with a note of sadness.   
  
"Oh." was all Tasuki said. He was staring hard at Aoi. Noticing that, Aoi shrunk back a little and she blushed. "Yes?" she asked softly.  
  
"Oh sorry." Tasuki snapped out of his trance, noticing how rude he had been, "It's just that... your hair and eyes..." Tasuki frowned, "You reminded me of..."  
  
"The Hin tribe, yes?" Aoi nodded sadly, "And they said that the last of the Hins was the Shogun of the previous Kutou Empire." Aoi looks down, "I'm not a Hin though... I know that enough... I don't know why my hair and eyes are these colors but it's not up to me. I've been despised since I was a child because of this." Aoi gripped the bedsheet tightly and Tasuki understood her meaning. Those men, tried to rape her because they thought she was a Hin, a girl from an outcast tribe. They thought they could do whatever they want to her because nobody would care about a Hin.   
  
Sighing, Tasuki got up from the bed and walked to the door. Looking back, Tasuki smiled at Aoi.   
  
"Rest well then, Aoi. I will take you to find your relative tomorrow."   
  
Aoi was startled at how Tasuki had addressed her. Yet she was feeling happy within herself secretly. Tasuki was about to close the doors when Aoi called out.   
  
"Excuse me but, I still don't know your name?"   
  
Tasuki paused for a moment, thinking.   
  
"Well, my name is Tasuki but they call me Genrou around this area." Tasuki nods his head and smiles again, "See you tomorrow, Aoi."   
  
As the doors closed quietly, Aoi laid down on the bed, resting. She had a strange feeling stirring within her. She could feel her cheeks blushing hot as a single thought ran through her mind.  
  
// I don't wanna leave yet... //  
  
Yes. She wants to see more of him...  
  
=============================================================================================== 


	2. Chapter 2

:: Chapter 2 ::  
  
It was morning. The birds chirped sweetly, singing their songs of life. Tasuki knocks on the door.   
  
"Aoi, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Please wait for a moment, Genrou."   
  
Tasuki felt surprised inwardly. He thought she would call him Tasuki. Oh well... it doesn't mean much, right? It's all the same to him, Tasuki thought.   
  
The door opened and Tasuki was startled. In front of him was a soft beauty, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her shiny blonde hair was let down free, flowing straight to her waist. Her blue eyes sparkles like a pair of blue gems. Tasuki found himself fantasizing about all sorts of things before he knew it.  
  
"Genrou?" Aoi's soft voice broke his trance.   
  
"Ah yes, Aoi?" Tasuki asked. She was looking at him, but not at his face. He soon realised what was the problem. He covered his groin with both his hands and he chuckled nervously, face turning red. He was soooooo embarrassed to let her catch him fantasizing about her! What would she think now?   
  
// God... she would probably think I'm a sex maniac... //  
  
Aoi giggled and said nothing to that. Tasuki blushed and led her down the corridor, out of the mountains. He's going to bring her to her relative now.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Hey what's the meaning of this!" Tasuki yelled as Aoi was being pushed out of the tavern. Tasuki held onto Aoi tightly in order to prevent her from falling. Aoi's eyes were red and it looked watery.   
  
The fat tavern-woman stepped out and shouted, "I said I'm not going to keep this kid here!!! She's an outcast for god's sake!"  
  
"You...!" Tasuki felt like punching the fat woman out of her guts but he kept his hands to himself. He believed himself to be a total gentleman, even if his occupation is the chief bandit.  
  
Aoi struggled out of Tasuki's tight grip and she cried in defence, "I'm not a Hin! I'm just born like this! I can't help it!"  
  
"And I can't help it that I can't let you stay because of the way you look." the woman said with a note of finality in her tone, "Leave now or I will call the soldiers on you!"  
  
"How could you do this to me?! My parents gave you most of their money to help you set up your business here!" Aoi cried out both in sorrow and anger. Tears were flowing out of her blue eyes now.   
  
The fat woman looked slightly embarrassed at that. "Shutup and leave now!!!" she shouted, pushing Tasuki and Aoi. Tasuki growls and bares his fangs. The fat woman took a step back.   
  
"Let's leave, Aoi! We must not beg such people!" Tasuki said angrily as he grabbed Aoi's hand and led her away from the watching crowd.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Kouji, how is she?" Tasuki asked his friend when he came into the hall. Kouji shook his head.   
  
"She still refuses to eat or see anyone. I think she's too upset." Kouji replied.  
  
Tasuki bit his lips at that. Aoi had ran straight back to her room immediately once they reached the bandit lair. There she locked the door and refused any communication. Tasuki was worried that the girl might do something silly. Kouji observed Tasuki and a faint grin appeared on his ever boyish face.   
  
"What?" Tasuki asked with a note of irritation when he noticed his best friend looking at him in such a funny manner.   
  
"Well... you looks like you are VERY worried for her, Genrou!" Kouji laughed. Tasuki was about to protest when Kouji continued, "Well, it's just as well. You are not getting any younger, Genrou. Thirty-four! You are thirty-four years old this year! It's time to get a wife, ne?"   
  
Tasuki's face flushed red hot at Kouji's words. Then he bared his fangs and growled at Kouji. "Oh shutup! You know I hate women! All they do is to cry!"  
  
Kouji shook his finger in front of Tasuki's face, "Oh well, that's not what your heart is saying, right?" Kouji pulled back his hand before Tasuki could snatch and bite it in silent humiliation. Kouji laughed and walked out of the room. Tasuki walked out of the hall as well, about to go back to his room. How dare Kouji tease him! He isn't married himself! What right does he have to tease him that way!   
  
Tasuki stopped short when he noticed that he's just outside Aoi's room. Then he remembered that the only way to get back to his own room has to get pass Aoi's room first. Sighing softly, he tried to crept pass her room as silently as possible.   
  
"Who's there?" came Aoi's voice.  
  
Tasuki's heart dropped. She heard him?   
  
"Is it Genrou...?"   
  
Sighing again, Tasuki pushed open the door. He cursed himself silently for it. He doesn't really know why he wants to be in her room. Chat with her? Bleh. When Aoi saw that it was Tasuki, she quickly wiped away her tears and forced a smile onto her soft face.  
  
"Hi Genrou... I thought you are busy with Kouji-san over some matters...?" Aoi said, clearly embarrassed about her crying.   
  
A strange feeling surged within Tasuki's body as he watched Aoi. He went a few steps closer, wanting to wipe her tears away. However, Tasuki stopped short. He turned away from Aoi, and in a soft voice, replied to Aoi's earlier question, "No... we... we are just... just talking about trivial matters regarding Mt. Reikaku..."  
  
"I see..." Aoi said softly, head bowed down.   
  
There was silence in the room for a moment as both Tasuki and Aoi kept quiet. Suddenly, a shadow towers over Aoi and she looked up, surprised. A bigger surprise was waiting for her as she looked up. Tasuki held her hands and kissed her. Aoi's eyes widened, feeling extremely astounded. For a moment, she was in a daze, not really knowing what was happening. By the time she came around, she began to struggle against Tasuki. However, Tasuki did not let go of Aoi. Using a bit of force, he had Aoi lying on the bed. Aoi couldn't call out for help, since Tasuki wouldn't let go of her lips. And she knew it's useless, because it's Tasuki's turf here and nobody is going to help her. Aoi is beginnning to wonder if Tasuki's earlier kindness to her had been a show or not. Still, Aoi had a strange feeling in her and Tasuki actually... well... is a good kisser... He made her comfortable... feel good... and wanted...   
  
// GOD!!!! What the hell am I doing?! //  
  
Tasuki sprang up from the bed and breathed heavily, face red hot. His back was facing Aoi, who sat up looking startled. Her bosoms had been half-revealed and a single nipple was even out of the dress, as Tasuki had jerked her dress down rather hard and quickly. She took a few slow and deep breathes, as if trying to comprehend what had happened in the space of that few minutes.  
  
"I... I... I'm sorry..." Tasuki stuttered nervously as his conscience screamed at his earlier act, "I... I wasn't thinking..."  
  
Tasuki nearly jump out of his skin when a pair of soft tender white arms embraced him gently from behind.   
  
"It's alright, Genrou..." Aoi's voice sounded strange, "If you would... I will let you have my life, my future... and everything of mine in your hands..."  
  
Tasuki's face reddens as he heard what Aoi said. He could feel his suppressed urge coming back once more as he felt Aoi's breasts on his back.   
  
"I... I can't... Aoi..." Tasuki started, ears starting to get red as well, "You are all alone in this world... I will be a bastard if I take advantage of you at this time... You are... weak... and so... not thinking properly... Please... let go of me..." Tasuki almost pleaded.  
  
Aoi's face reddened at Tasuki's words. Still, she's not ready to let him go until he agrees to finish his business with her. He had made her feel so wanted just now... and she likes the feeling... Furthermore... Aoi thinks she's starting to like Tasuki too... No... she won't let him go...   
  
"Are you speaking from your heart, Genrou...? Are you sure you don't want me? If you are not interested in me in the least, why did you react that way in the morning? If you are not interested in me in the least, why did you do what you did just now...?"   
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me, Genrou." Aoi said, not letting go of Tasuki's waist.   
  
Silence once more.  
  
"Genrou!" Aoi forced again and this time, with unexpected results.   
  
Tasuki swirled around suddenly, breaking free of Aoi's hold on him. Aoi was stunned. Tasuki had a wild look on his face, yet his eyes seems gentle. Putting his hands onto the front of Aoi's dress, Tasuki tears it open, rendering Aoi stark naked efficiently. Aoi cried out as Tasuki grabbed her right breast and pushed her to the bed. The two kissed like they had never before and were ferocious in their quest for love. Under the soft light of the flicking candle-fire, their night was spent together in the warm embrace of each another's love...  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tasuki smiled. He kissed the sleeping figure beside him before getting down from the bed. After years of loneliness stuck with the boys of Mt. Reikaku, he had finally found someone who could give him love. He thought he could never love again after the loss of Reirei and Miaka. But then he had to remind himself that Miaka belongs to Tamahome or rather, Taka Sukinami. As Tasuki was having these thoughts, Aoi stirred on the bed and made a slight noise. Tasuki smiled as he was done wearing his clothes and he exits the room quietly.   
  
"Genrou!" a voice boomed loudly as Tasuki shuts the door silently as not to wake the sleeping Aoi up. He jumped when he heard the loud voice. He turned and sees Kouji with a sly grin. "Hey," Kouji greeted with a dubious smile, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"   
  
"What?" Tasuki asked, not quite getting Kouji's meaning. "I mean, you never left that girl's room last night ever since you went in. I bet you did something to the poor girl." he grinned.   
  
"YOU MEAN YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY?!" Tasuki nearly screamed, but was dragged away by Kouji. "Shhh!!!" Kouji hissed, "We are outside the girl's room! Do you want to embarrass her!"   
  
"I'm already embarrassed." Tasuki mumbled angrily, finding it hard to believe that Kouji actually knew what he had done to Aoi. Who knows, he might even have peeped through the whole process and told about it to everyone in Mt. Reikaku.   
  
"Oh." Kouji said, looking surprised. He knew Tasuki somehow had the hots for Miaka, but he wasn't sure if Tasuki still does. "Mmm... Genrou... there's something I need to speak to you about... It's about that girl... Err... her name is Aoi right...?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Tasuki asked, not looking as if he's taking Kouji seriously. The two pals were always kidding with each another anyway.   
  
"Don't you think she looks kind of familiar in an odd way?" Kouji said. Tasuki frowned and he thinks seriously. Yeah... he had always thought so ever since the first time he met Aoi. "So what about it..?" Tasuki asked.   
  
"Well... I don't know... but... she just gives me the creeps somehow, even though she is a nice girl, always helping us out here and there." Kouji said. "She does?" Tasuki was surprised. He always thought that Aoi cooped herself up in her room.   
  
Smilingly, Kouji nudged Tasuki and winked, "Anyway, I can tell she's a very nice girl! So don't bully her and treat her well! We all kind of like her now and if you bully her..." Kouji laughed, "We will oust you!"   
  
"Hey!" Tasuki protested, "That's my private matters!"   
  
Kouji ignored Tasuki's protests and laughed, walking down the corridor and Tasuki ran after him, trying to demand an explanation from him. They completely missed Aoi, who had been standing in one corner, listening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi was sitting on the chair and staring at the reflection in the mirror. She touched her forehead.  
  
// Don't you think she looks kind of familiar in an odd way? //  
  
Aoi remembers her past. Her parents were merchants from the Kutou city of Du'am. They were shrewd and careful with their money and business that in a mere two years, they had three separate shops across the country. Aoi remembered the day her relatives came over in tattered clothes and asked for money to set up a business too, for they were in a poor state. Pitying them, her parents loaded them quite a sum of money. It was heard that they succeeded in their tavern business in the capital, and everyone was happy for them. It was then Aoi's parents took in the twenty years old young man who fainted outside their house. She was fourteen then, and did not know much. However, she does remember that her parents liked the young man whom they described as 'capable and trustworthy'. He was very handsome too, and Aoi remembered falling in love with him. He knew it, and he told her he likes her too. She was happy, very happy, and she fell into his embrace. However, happiness wasn't there for long. The man was lying to her. He betrayed her love and trust for him. He set her parents up and forced them to no way but to the route of suicide. Aoi was horrified but yet could do nothing to save them. The man wouldn't let her die along with them. He said she's special. At least to him. And he smiled at her. A cold and unfeeling smile. Aoi then realized if she had not fallen into his trap at least, maybe she could sense something about him and warn her parents beforehand. But nobody would believe her. She looks like a bloody Hin and he was such a great actor that everyone believed that he's a saint. Aoi was locked up, and was often forced upon by the man, although he never had sex with her and she comforted herself with this point. He said she's not good enough for him. One night, he came back drunk. He started screaming at her for no reason. He was very scary with his fierce expression and angered bloodshot eyes. Perhaps someone aggravated him outside, she thought. Before she knew it, the man had pounced on her and tried to rip her clothes off. Shocked, Aoi started screaming but he laughed, saying nobody would be hearing her. He was touching and pawing her so much that she couldn't stand it anymore. She was about to push him away when a blinding blue light exploded in her eyes. She honestly thought she's dying, and that light is the light of God, pitying her and hence decided to end her life. She closed her eyes and blacked out, believing that her life had come to an end. She smiles happily as she began to lose her consciousness, not hearing the blood-curdling scream. When she regained consciousness, it's already early morning. She got up, and was feeling weird. She felt strong. Yet... Aoi turns. Her eyes flung opened wide and they nearly popped out. She screamed. The man who ruined her family and happiness. All disembowered and dismembered. His organs were hanging on the ceiling and some of his body parts couldn't be seen anywhere. He's no longer handsome. In fact, she couldn't even make out his face now. It's all ruined. Aoi was shivering in extreme fear as she staggered across the room. What happened...? As she was making out of the room, she passed a mirror on the table. She paused. She thought she saw something. Trying not to look at the bloody mess in the room, Aoi moved to the mirror cautiously. She looked inside and saw 'it'. Aoi screamed.....  
  
// Yes... I've seen it... and now I'm seeing it again... Can you stop it... Genrou? Can you stop it...? //  
  
Tears brimmed in Aoi's eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't control it as she stares at the mirror where 'it' is now appearing once again. It was on that day when she saw 'it' and realized it was her who did it. The person who killed the man and left him with no complete corpse...  
  
// I hate myself... Genrou... Stop it from appearing again... Stop me... No... Kill me.... //  
  
On her forehead, was the bright blue character 'Heart'.   
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Aoi, what are you doing?" Tasuki asked curiously, looking at Aoi. He had passed by the kitchen and saw her cooking. It's a stupid question to ask her what she's doing but he wants to know WHY she's doing it. Aoi turned with a surprised look on her face.   
  
"Why, I'm cooking of course. Can't you tell?" Aoi replied with an amused look on her face. Tasuki flushed. Aoi didn't get it. Apart from being nice and all, Aoi is also a little dense at times. Yes. Aoi gives Tasuki the impression that she's a girl who could be easily fooled by people. Especially if the other party is a sweet-tongued person. He sighed. Maybe she's not dense. Just too innocent and naive. Tasuki smiles.   
  
"Of course I know you are cooking. I'm really asking why are you doing this when you don't have to, you know." Tasuki said with a smile.   
  
"Oh." Aoi was surprised again. "Well... you know... Genrou you saved me... and even gave me a lodging when I have nowhere else to go when you don't have to because I'm a complete stranger to you... and everyone was being so nice to me... I thought this is the least I could do... helping around with the chores and all..." Aoi replied with a shy smile.   
  
"That's fine but, what do you mean by a complete stranger?" Tasuki frowned slightly, "We are... erm..." Tasuki flushed again, "We are lovers... so don't say anything like that or you will make me angry, okay?"  
  
"Genrou...." Aoi gasped as she looked at Tasuki's face. Tasuki's words made her happy and gave her warmth. Tears brimmed in her eyes and Tasuki panicked. Did he say something wrong? Why is Aoi crying? Tasuki went forward and embraced Aoi.  
  
"Hush... don't cry..." Tasuki said, trying to comfort Aoi, "Erm... I mean... I mean..."   
  
"I understand, Genrou..." Aoi whispered as she hugged Tasuki, "I am crying because I'm happy...."  
  
"Aoi..." Tasuki speaks softly as he lifted up her chin and looked into her blue eyes. He bent down and moved closer to her lips.   
  
"GENROU!" Kouji shouted as he strode into the kitchen.   
  
Tasuki almost jumped. Aoi was startled as she let Tasuki go and lowered her head, her face blushing. Tasuki glared at Kouji who looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"What?" Kouji asked, not knowing what he has done. Noticing Aoi's red face, Kouji guessed a thing or two and he grinned. "Ha. I'm sorry. I will leave you two to continue whatever you want to do now." Kouji said as he turned.  
  
"Wait no!" Tasuki stopped Kouji. Looking at Aoi, he smiled and said gently, "You go on doing what you want while I go talk to Kouji, okay?"   
  
Aoi nodded obediently and Tasuki went off with Kouji.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tasuki walked to the hall with Kouji where they stood. Kouji looked around and Tasuki began to get impatiently. "What is it, Kouji? You didn't ask me here to just look at you looking around, is it? Or do you plan to renovate this place?" Tasuki said, sounding a little sarcastic. He's still sour at Kouji for spoiling his time with Aoi. He only came because he feared something important needed him seeing to.  
  
"Genrou..." Kouji started before pausing, "I really don't know how to tell you this..."   
  
"Hmm?" Tasuki couldn't understand Kouji's problem, yet Kouji worries him. It wasn't Kouji, but it's the look on his face. Kouji looked very worried and confused.   
  
"I checked up on that girl."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Aoi."   
  
Tasuki snapped then. He couldn't believe Kouji. Checking up on Aoi?!   
  
"Wha... what did you do that for?!" Tasuki almost growled at Kouji, "Do you suspect her of anything?! I see no problem with her! She's perfectly fine!"  
  
"Genrou, you are saying that because you love her and I won't blame you for this because love blinds the truth usually." Kouji replied calmly, "However, I did once told you before that Aoi gives me the bad vibes and I had to check out why. Her background is the only thing I could check up on."  
  
"So? You found out she's lying about her background or what?" Tasuki was getting very impatient and a little mad.   
  
Kouji paused and looked at Tasuki. His friend is getting mad and he knew it. He doesn't know what to say. Kouji knows that Aoi is a good and nice girl but no one is perfect. Even the kindest person would make a mistake someday. Kouji sighed.   
  
"No... Aoi's background is as what she told you. Her parents are merchants, passed away and all. They are correct." Kouji paused, to let his information sink in a little, "But only basically."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tasuki asked, getting a little interested now. Is there something he doesn't know, or is Aoi hiding things from him? He loves her, but he couldn't stand the thought that she could be lying to him about something. He waits for Kouji to speak.   
  
"Her parents DID NOT pass away in sickness as she said they did. Their case was slammed shut in the court as suicide. Their business was handed down not to Aoi strangely, but to a completely unrelated young man who barely stayed with the family for a year."   
  
"A young man?!" Tasuki immediately shot back to life, "What young man?!" Tasuki could feel his jealousy rising. He wondered if that certain man was handsome or not, and if he had a past with Aoi. But maybe not. Aoi had been a virgin that night. Tasuki felt consoled by that point and he felt like a jerk for thinking that way.   
  
Kouji was a little amused by Tasuki's reaction but he was still serious about the matter. He couldn't trust Aoi although he knows that she loves Tasuki too, and would not harm him. She had been with him for more than three months ever since that night he 'invaded' Tasuki's privacy and she had proved herself to be trustworthy and faithful to Tasuki. Kouji sighed.  
  
"Well, the people asked described the man as a handsome, intelligent, kind and... ohhh damnit! They said too many good words about him that I'm too lazy to finish it!" Kouji frowned, "But the people said that Aoi didn't appear on the streets after her parents died. Maybe she wanted to stay at home, or perhaps she's locked up? Not possible but we shouldn't cross that out..." Kouji muttered, seeming to talk to himself than to Tasuki.   
  
"So?" Tasuki still couldn't get it. What's with Kouji?!  
  
"The thing is..." Kouji paused, "The man died soon. And Aoi disappeared. The man died in a rather... well... gross manner..." Kouji winced, "Even the way it had been described, it sounds bad."   
  
"Hey, you've been talking halfday and I still don't get how this is related to Aoi!" Tasuki said, annoyed.   
  
"Genrou! Don't you find it weird?! Weird in the sense that Aoi told you none of these?! Why is she keeping these from you?! Why did she disappear?! The man was murdered so grossly and she acted like she knew nothing! She didn't call onto the authorities for investigations and all that! Don't you find it at least a little suspecting?!" Kouji argued, "I would! And why? Because I'm not blinded by love! I'm just a bystander who tends to see things clearer! Wake up and think clear, Genrou!"   
  
Tasuki remained silent. He stood there saying nothing. Yes, Kouji was right. He had believed Aoi all along, not questioning her much. In a way, he had pitied her for her predicament and did not want to upset her by asking for more details. As time goes by, Tasuki simply accepted what Aoi told him and did not ask anymore. He doesn't want think there's a need anymore. He loves her and he should trust her. But now Kouji said she could be lying to him. And big time too. Tasuki felt extremely uncomfortable at that thought. Finally, he looked up and into Kouji's eyes.  
  
"I will ask her about this." Tasuki finally said, "Don't interfere or do anything before that, all right?"   
  
"Genrou... I'm not sure if she would tell you anything at all...."  
  
"She will." Tasuki replied confidently, "I know she will tell me."   
  
Without waiting for Kouji's response, Tasuki simply turned and walked away. He gritted his teeth and clutched his fists as he walked down the corridor. He would hurt badly if Aoi is really lying to him. He prayed hard to Suzaku that she is not, and that she truly loves him the way she said she is. 


End file.
